Hals- und Beinbruch
by PablosGirl
Summary: GERMAN/DEUTSCH - Tonks braucht Hilfe...in der Dusche...und Remus wird zum unfreiwilligen Helfer in der Not...Neugierig? Bloß ein kleiner, feiner Oneshot, den ich irgendwann mal vor mich hin getippt hab. Stark angelehnt and eine Episode von "The Big Bang Theory" :)


**Hallo und herzlich Wilkommen zu meinem kleinen Oneshot! :) **

**Ich hoffe dieser kleine Oneshot gefällt euch! Ich würde mich riiiesig über eine review von euch freuen! Wie sonst soll ich wissen ob es euch gefällt oder nicht? Also, füttert das hungrige Autoren-Monster mit reviews...omnomnom! Plane das ganze bei Gelegenheit auch noch ins Englische zu übersetzen. **

**Kleine Warnung vorweg: ja, die Handlung kommt euch evtl. bekannt vor, da sie sehr stark von einer Big-Bang-Theory-Folge inspiriert wurde. Ihr werdet sehen welche. In diesem Falle ist die Beziehung der Personen nur ein wenig anders ;) **

**Das ganze spielt irgendwann zwischen "Orden des Phönix" und "Halbblutprinz". **

**Viel Spaß! :)**

**xo PablosGirl**

o.O.o

DISCLAIMER: Die genannten Personen, Orte etc., also Harry Potter allgemein, gehören J.K. Rowling. Der beschriebene Plot wurde durch "The Big Bang Theory" inspiriert und gehört somit den jeweiligen, rechtmäßigen Besitzern. Ich verdiene hiermit keinerlei Geld sondern schreibe nur als Zeitvertreib.

o.O.o

* * *

Im Grimmauldplatz 12 herrschte der allabendliche Trott.

Den ganzen Tag lang hatten Sirius und Remus versucht die restlichen Zimmer vom alten, teils gefährlichen, Hausrat der Familie Black zu befreien, während Tonks im Ministerium ihrem Dienst als Aurorin nachgegangen war.

Draußen war es bereits dunkel und so zog Remus sich in sein Zimmer zurück, setzte sich in den Sessel und versank in einem Buch. Das Rauschen der Dusche auf der anderen Seite des Flurs bemerkte er so gar nicht.

Wohl jedoch das laute Rumpeln und Scheppern, welches ihn wenige Minuten später aus seinem Lesevergnügen riss.

Aufgeschreckt saß er im Sessel und lauschte nach weiteren Geräuschen, bevor er sich schließlich doch erhob, um der Ursache für den Lärm auf den Grund zu gehen.

Das Wasser rauschte immer noch, doch darüber hinaus hörte Remus dank seiner so kurz vor Vollmond verschärften Sinne deutlich ein Jammern und Fluchen.

„Auuuu…verdammt Tonks! Aaaah, das tut weh…au au au au au au…so eine Trollscheiße!"

Das war unverkennbar Tonks, die da vor sich hin fluchte.

Sofort schoss Remus beim Gedanken an Tonks in der Dusche die Schamesröte ins Gesicht.

„Sirius? Remus? Ist einer von euch in der Nähe? Ich glaube…ich glaube ich brauche Hilfe…", rief Tonks und horchte auf Antwort.

Hektisch begann Remus sich umzusehen.

_Verdammt!_, schoss es ihm durch den Kopf.

„Ei-einen Moment Tonks!", rief er durch die geschlossene Tür und tippte diese unter Murmeln anschließend mit seinem Zauberstab an, sodass Tonks ihn vorerst nicht mehr hören konnte.

„Sirius? Sirius!", rief er, doch weit und breit war nichts von dem Animagus zu hören noch zu sehen.

„Verdammt!", entfuhr es Remus, als er die Tür wieder entzauberte und Tonks leises Jammern hörte. Er hatte jetzt keine Zeit nach Sirius zu suchen. Ausgerechnet das noch!

.

Er versuchte noch einmal vergeblich den Kloß in seinem Hals herunter zu schlucken, dann klopfte er an die Badezimmertür.

Klopf, klopf, klopf...

„Tonks?", rief er und blickte sicherheitshalber zu Boden, so als würde sie gleich nackt die Tür aufreißen.

„Remus? Ich brauchte Hilfe!"

„Soll…soll ich rein kommen?", fragte er unsicher.

„Natürlich! Wie willst du mir denn sonst helfen? Auaaa, verdammt.", antwortete sie genervt, aber auch wehleidiger als zuvor.

„Okay."

Vorsichtig öffnete er die Tür hinter der das Rauschen des Wassers inzwischen versiegt war.

Nur langsam und vorsichtig hob er seinen Blick, bis dieser den zugezogenen Duschvorhang erreichte, hinter dem sich Tonks' Silhouette abzeichnete.

„Oh Merlin…", murmelte er ins ich hinein und senkte den Blick wieder ein wenig.

„Was?", fragte Tonks und schreckte ihn damit auf.

„Nichts! Was…ist denn passiert?", fragte er und stand hilflos mitten im Bad.

„Ich bin ausgerutscht und hab mir den Fuß umgeknickt…oder sowas.", sagte Tonks kleinlaut und klang wirklich so, als hätte sie Schmerzen.

„Hast du denn keinen Anti-Rutsch-Zauber benutzt?", fragte Remus ohne darüber nachzudenken.

„Nein, aber was spielt das denn jetzt für eine Rolle?! Ich brauche Hilfe Remus, ich glaube ich hab mir den Knöchel verstaucht. Gibst du mir das Handtuch da?", sagte sie angestrengt.

„Natürlich…", nuschelte er und reichte ihr das Handtuch hinter den Vorhang, den Blick natürlich in die entgegengesetzte Richtung gewandt.

„Danke.", kam es hinter dem Vorhang hervor und nach einigem Rascheln und „Auas" von Tonks, zog sie den Vorhang beiseite und wollte in ein großes, violettes Handtuch gewickelt bereits aus der Dusche steigen.

Als sie jedoch den Fuß belastete durchfuhr diesen ein höllischer Schmerz, der Fuß gab nach, Tonks schrie auf und wäre beinahe zu Boden gefallen…hätte Remus nicht reflexartig nach ihrem Arm gegriffen und sie aufgefangen.

„Tut…tut mir Leid.", nuschelte er mit hochrotem Kopf, als er sie stabilisiert hatte und von ihr abließ.

Doch Tonks antwortete nicht, stattdessen blickte sie zu Boden und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund.

„Tonks?", fragte Remus besorgt und zwar zurecht, denn als sie aufsah standen ihre Augen voll Tränen und ihr Gesicht war schmerzverzerrt.

„Hey…ich…setz dich doch erstmal kurz.", sagte Remus hastig und verfrachtete sie auf die Toilette.

„Ich schaue mir das mal an, okay?", fragte er zurückhaltend und hockte sich vor sie, nachdem sie stumm genickt hatte.

_Sie ist verletzt…sie braucht deine Hilfe…keine Zeit für Peinlichkeit, Remus_, dachte Remus fieberhaft, als er nach ihrem Bein griff.

„Aber sei bitte vorsichtig.", piepste Tonks da und sah mit großen, verweinten Kulleraugen zu ihm hinab.

Remus schmolz beinahe dahin und hätte sie am liebsten in den Arm genommen…aber der Knöchel musste versorgt werden…und ihr Outfit machte es ihm nicht gerade leicht.

„Natürlich.", lächelte er ihr besorgt zu.

Als er ihren bereits dick angeschwollenen Knöchel vorsichtig untersuchte zog sie scharf die Luft ein, woraufhin er sie losließ und zu ihr aufsah.

„Das sollte sich ein Heiler ansehen Tonks, ich befürchte wir müssen dich ins St. Mungos bringen.", seufzte Remus.

„Oh nein…hilfst du mir auf?", sagte sie und Remus führte die humpelnde Tonks aus dem Bad.

.

Als er bereits auf die Treppe zusteuerte, hielt sie abrupt inne.

„So kann ich doch nicht gehen, ich muss mir erst was anziehen.", sagte sie kleinlaut und nickte in Richtung ihres Zimmers.

„Stimmt.", nuschelte er und ließ sich mehr oder weniger von ihr in ihr Zimmer leiten.

Ächzend ließ sie sich dort auf ihren Sessel sinken und sah ihn auffordernd an.

Mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauchen deutete er stumm auf ihren Kleiderschrank, was sie mit einem eifrigen Nicken bedachte.

Nervös öffnete er die Türen und durchsuchte ihren bunten Kleiderschrank nach etwas passendem.

Schließlich zog er einen dicken, violetten Kapuzenpulli und eine weite Sport-Shorts aus dem Schrank.

Nervös lächelnd hielt er ihr die Sachen hin.

„Eine kurze Hose? Remus…es ist Okober!", schmunzelte sie.

„Aber dann musst du gleich im Krankenhaus nicht noch extra krempeln oder dich ausziehen.", antwortete er sachlich, bis er zum Wort „ausziehen" kam, welches ihn wieder erröten ließ.

„Stimmt, gute Idee!", lächelte sie und zog sich bereits den Pulli über das Handtuch.

„Aber du Remus?", fragte sie kleinlaut und Remus drehte sich wieder zu ihr, überrascht, dass sie nun rote Wangen hatte.

„Hmm?"

„Ich will ja nichts sagen…aber eine Lady… geht ungern ohne Höschen aus dem Haus.", sagte sie lächelnd und wurde noch eine Spur roter.

Das war jedoch nichts gegen den Farbton, der nun auf seinen Wangen erschien.

„Oberste Schublade in der Kommode.", sagte sie und er hörte aus ihrem Tonfall heraus, dass sie wusste wie unangenehm ihm die Sache war. „Greif einfach rein und wirf mir das erstbeste zu, okay?"

Also tat er stumm wie geheißen und zwei peinlich verschwiegene Minuten später flohten sie ins St. Mungos, dessen Notaufnahme zu dieser Zeit ziemlich leer war.

„Setz dich schonmal, ich melde dich an.", lächelte er ihr schüchtern zu und parkte sie auf einem Stuhl.

.

„Hallo.", sagte die Empfangsschwester und beäugte aufmerksam seine müden Augen, blasse Haut und die feinen Narben an seinen Fingern.

„Hallo…ich bin mit einer…Bekannten hier. Nymphadora Tonks. Sie ist im Bad ausgerutscht und hat sich am Knöchel verletzt…kann nicht auftreten.", erklärte er sachlich.

„Da vorne stehen Krücken, geben Sie ihr ruhig eine. Es dauert allerdings noch eine Weile. Wir rufen Miss Tonks dann auf.", sagte die Schwester überraschend freundlich.

„Dauert noch, oder?", fragte Tonks mit Kulleraugen, als er sich neben sie setzte.

„Jap."

„Sieht man, dass ich geheult hab?", fragte sie nach einigen Sekunden Stille.

„Nein.", antwortete er ein wenig zu spät, um glaubhaft zu wirken.

„Oh nein…", murmelte Tonks verlegen und versuchte unauffällig an ihren Augen herum zu wischen.

„Hey…du hast dich verletzt, da ist das doch keine Schande. Schäm dich nicht dafür, okay?", sagte er sanft und Tonks lächelte ihn dankbar an.

Remus hätte sie unheimlich gern getröstet…aber wie?

„Es tut verdammt weh…", sagte sie und versuchte vergeblich einen Schluchzen zu unterdrücken.

In Remus' Kopf begann es zu rattern und als er das kleine Häufchen Elend neben sich betrachtete, konnte er nicht anders und legte ihr den Arm um die Schultern.

„Shhh, das wird wieder, okay? Ich weiß, es tut weh, aber es dauert bestimmt nicht mehr lange, dann flicken die dich wieder zusammen, ja?", versuchte Remus sie leise zu trösten.

„Danke, dass du hier bist.", sagte sie lächelnd und blickte in seinem Arm zu ihm auf. „Eigentlich sollte ich gar nicht jammern…im Vergleich zu dem, was du immer durchmachen musst…"

Einige Sekunden herrschte Stille, als Remus nach Worten rang…

„Sag sowas nicht. Das sind zwei verschiedene Dinge. Wenn ich mir den Zeh an der Tischkante stoße fluche ich auch los, als wären es Höllenqualen, dabei weiß ich es besser. Und dein Fuß sieht wirklich böse aus.", lächelte er ihr aufmunternd zu und brachte sie sogar zum Lachen, was sein Lächeln noch verbreiterte. „Abgesehen davon hat Sirius früher immer den sterbenden Schwan gespielt, wenn er sich mal beim Quidditch verletzt hat. Nicht vor den Mädchen versteht sich, aber wenn wir unter uns waren hätte man meinen können, sein letztes Stündlein hätte geschlagen. Und das hat mich bis heute nicht davon abgehalten ihn zu mögen."

„Und Sirius so lange auszuhalten ist schon eine Leistung! Ich würde ihn ja jetzt schon manchmal gerne im Schlaf verhexen.", lachte Tonks.

„Wenn man so viel miteinander erlebt hat, dann verbindet einen das mehr als Sirius' Mist anrichten könnte.", antwortete Remus, jedoch ohne melancholisch zu klingen.

„Erzählst du mir ein bisschen von eurer Schulzeit?", fragte Tonks vorsichtig, da sie wusste dass die schönen Erinnerungen Remus auch immer daran erinnerten, dass er all das verloren hatte.

„Gerne.", schmunzelte er und begann zu erzählen, wobei er nicht bemerkte, dass Tonks sich immer mehr in seinen Arm lehnte…

Erst als der Heiler Tonks aufrief, bemerkte Remus wie nah sie ihm war, wurde rot und beeilte sich aufzustehen.

Vorsichtig half er ihr auf und reichte ihr die Krücke.

„Bis gleich Tonks, ich warte hier auf dich.", sagte er und blickte Tonks hinterher, die von dem Heiler in Empfang genommen wurde und im Behandlungsbereich verschwand.

„Na da haben Sie aber eine nette Begleitung.", sagte der Arzt freundlich. „Wie ich sehe haben Sie den Knöchel bereits gekühlt."

„Ja, ohne ihn säße ich jetzt wohl immer noch in der Dusche…er hat mir einen Eisbeutel auf den Knöchel gelegt und dann sind wir hierher.", antwortete Tonks lächelnd.

„Na dann wollen wir uns das mal ansehen.", sagte der Arzt und Tonks sog scharf die Luft ein.

.

Als Tonks mit dem Heiler wieder in den Wartebereich trat kam Remus zögerlich auf sie zu.

„Und, wieder alles in Ordnung?", fragte er schüchtern lächelnd.

„Soweit ja, es wird noch ein wenig schmerzen, deshalb habe Ich Miss Tonks für morgen beurlaubt und gebe ihr noch einen Schmerztrank mit.", erwiderte der Heiler, die Hände in den Taschen seines Kittels.

„Gut…welche Art Trank ist es denn?", fraget Remus betont beiläufig.

Er hatte in seinem Leben bisher so ziemlich jeden Schmerztrank genommen.

„Ich habe ihr Dolorium Analgeticumensis* mitgegeben. Wirkt schnell, bei diesen Verletzungen bestens geeignet, und hat kaum Nebenwirkungen.", sagte der Heiler immer noch ein wenig verwirrt.

„Oh.", sagte Remus.

Fragend sahen ihn sowohl Tonks als auch der Arzt an.

„Naja, sie ist Metamorphmagus…also wird das noch ein lustiger Abend.", schmunzelte Remus entschuldigend.

„Oh, verstehe.", grinste nun auch der Heiler.

„Was? Was ist denn damit?", fragte Tonks verwirrt.

„Dieser Trank wirkt auf Metamorphmagi ein wenig anders. Er nimmt nicht nur den Schmerz, sondern hebt auch die Laune. Gleichzeitig macht er aber auch recht schläfrig. Sie werden es merken. Sind Sie denn heute Abend allein? Nein? Gut, nicht dass Sie uns noch anfangen Trampolin zu springen. Ich muss jetzt auch wieder weiter machen. Alles Gute noch!", verabschiedete sich der Arzt und Remus und Tonks machten sich auf den Heimweg.

„Woher weißt du all das?", fragte Tonks neugierig, als sie die Küche des Grimmauldplatzes betraten.

„Hatte genug Zeit und Gelegenheit so ziemlich jeden Schmerztrank zu testen.", zwinkerte er ihr zu und öffnete die kleine Flasche mit der dunkelgrünen Flüssigkeit. „Hier."

„Gar nicht so eklig.", lächelte Tonks, als sie ihn geleert hatte. „Du, Remus?"

„Hm?", machte dieser und drehte sich wieder zu ihr um, nachdem er das Fläschchen weg gestellt hatte, und lehnte nun an der Küchentheke.

Vorsichtig stand Tonks wieder von ihrem Stuhl auf und ging, immer noch ein wenig humpelnd, auf ihn zu.

„Was denn?", versuchte Remus möglichst ruhig zu sagen, doch ihre Annäherung machte ihn nervös.

„Ich wollte mich nur bei dir bedanken! Danke, dass du mir geholfen und dich so um mich gekümmert hast…ich weiß, wie unangenehm dir manche Sachen dabei waren.", lächelte sie, als sie direkt vor ihm stand und schlang kurzerhand die Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich an ihn.

Überrumpelt legte er ebenfalls seine Arme um ihren Rücken und strich kurz, kaum merklich, mit dem Daumen über ihr Schulterblatt.

Gähnend löste sie sich wieder von ihm.

„Willst du schlafen gehen?", fragte er lächelnd und versuchte das warme Brennen in seinen Wangen zu unterdrücken.

„Nööö.", grinste sie und begann zu kichern.

Es fing also schon an…

„Na komm, lass uns ins Wohnzimmer gehen.", schmunzelte er und schob die alberne Tonks vor sich her.

Als sie auf der Couch saßen, Remus mit gebührendem Abstand zu der jungen Frau, begann Tonks auch schon loszusprudeln.

Und so erfuhr Remus aus erster Hand vom alltäglichen Wahnsinn im Aurorenbüro des Ministeriums. Von Kaffeenotständen, die die Kollegen in den Wahnsinn trieben. Vom eh schon wahnsinnigen Moody, der hinter jeder Ecke einen Hinterhalt erwartete und somit immer wieder Opfer von Büroscherzen wurde. Oder von der alten Empfangshexe im fünften Stock, für die Tonks jedes Mal eine andere knallige Haarfarbe zur Schau trug, nur damit sie etwas hatte, worüber sie sich aufregen konnte.

Breit grinsend beobachtete Remus wie Tonks immer müder wurde und ihr langsam aber sich die Augen zufielen.

Inzwischen hatte sie sich auf dem Sofa zusammen gerollt und lag mit dem Kopf neben Remus, der den Drang zurückhielt ihr eine Strähne hinters Ohr zu streichen.

.

„Willst du nicht lieber rauf gehen, Tonks? Du schläfst doch schon fast.", schlug er vor.

„Garnich müde…", nuschelte sie.

„Ist klar, das sehe ich.", grinste Remus.

„Zu müde zum raufgehen…", nuschelte sie erneut.

„Soll ich dich tragen?", fragte Remus nach kurzem Überlegen.

„Du würdest mich tragen?", schmunzelte Tonks.

„Ja…"

„Wie ein Prinz seine Prinzessin?"

_Es ist nur der Schmerztrank, alles nur der Schmerztrank…_, redete Remus sich ein.

„Nenn es wie du willst.", lachte er leise. „Tonks?"

Doch die junge Frau war nun vollkommen eingeschlafen.

Seufzend erhob sich Remus vorsichtig und stand dann einige Sekunden zögernd vor dem Sofa, bevor er seine Arme unter ihre Schultern und Knie schob und sie anhob.

Als er bereits an der Treppe angekommen war schlang Tonks müde ihre Arme um seinen Hals und legte ihr Gesicht an seine Schulter.

Und Remus blieb einfach nichts anderes übrig als zu lächeln, während Tonks warmer Atem ihn im Nacken kitzelte.

„So, da sind wir.", sagte er leise, als er sie auf dem Bett abgelegt und zugedeckt hatte. „Bis morgen, Tonks."

Doch als er sich zum Gehen wenden wollte, meldete sich Tonks wieder leise zu Wort.

„Du kannst doch jetzt nicht gehen!", nuschelte sie in die Decke und Remus blieb wie erstarrt stehen.

„Äh, wieso?", fragte er nervös.

„Du hast mir noch keine Geschichte erzählt…", nuschelte es durch die Decke hindurch.

Seufzend, halb aus Erleichterung, halb aus Verzweiflung, setzte er sich an ihre Bettkante.

„Und was willst du für eine Geschichte hören?"

„Eine schöne."

_Na toll_, dachte Remus.

„Okay…also…es war ein Mal ein kleiner Junge, der keine Freunde hatte. Keiner wollte mit ihm spielen und er wurde immer trauriger darüber-"

„Das ist aber keine schöne Geschichte."

„Tonks, warte.", lachte Remus und fuhr mit seiner Geschichte fort. „Seine Eltern meinten immer es sei nicht seine Schuld, aber der Junge glaubte ihnen nicht. Als er dann in die Schule kam, hatte er große Angst. Er war so weit weg von zu Hause und er befürchtete, dass ihn auch hier keiner mögen würde. Aber schon nach kurzer Zeit hatte er drei andere Jungs getroffen, die alle auf ihre ganz eigene Art anders waren, als andere. Und so wurden sie Freunde, die besten Freunde, die sich der Junge jemals hätte wünschen können. Sie lachten mit ihm, spielten anderen Streiche und standen ihm bei, wann immer er sie brauchte. Und so wurde die Schulzeit, vor der der Junge so viel Angst gehabt hatte, zur schönsten Zeit seines Lebens. Und das würde auch immer so bleiben. Ende."

Melancholisch lächelnd blickte er zu Tonks, die schlafend neben ihm lag.

Vorsichtig zog er ihr die Decke bis zum Kinn, als sie ihm einen Kuss auf den Handrücken hauchte, genau dort, wo sich eine besonders breite Narbe über seine Haut zog.

Wie paralysiert hielt er inne und sah ungläubig auf seine Hand, doch Tonks lag ruhig und friedlich da, so als wäre nichts geschehen.

Remus schüttelte kurz den Kopf und verschwand dann mit einem Lächeln auf dem Gesicht aus dem Zimmer, nicht jedoch ohne sich an der Tür noch einmal umzudrehen.

„Gute Nacht, Tonks." murmelte er schmunzelnd und zog leise die Tür hinter sich zu...

* * *

*** ja, ich weiß, es klingt albern. Aber hey! A, hatte ich nie Latein in der Schule. B, brauchte ich einen Namen für meinen imaginären Schmerztrank. Und C, hat es immerhin einen annähernd passenden Bezug. Fragt mich nicht nach "Dolorium". Ähnlichkeiten zu betäubenden Halslutschpastillen sind rein zufällig *hust hust*. Und ein Analgetikum ist schlichtweg ein Schmerzmittel, daher Analgeticumensis...erbärmlich, was? Egal, wieder was gelernt, the more you know...**

**R&R? :3**


End file.
